


72517

by pantherophis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gore, M/M, cannibalism implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: short sheffield/obrien gore fic





	72517

His organs glinted pale by the moonlight.

Sheffield ran a free hand down O’Brien’s chest, stopping just short of where the opening began. The man’s skin was slick with cold, clammy sweat. Locks of blond hair were mussed and smeared across his forehead. Sheffield thought he looked wonderful that way.

The hand inside his chest cavity moved. He fingered around, curious and taking his time. It always felt like he was seeing O’Brien for the first time whenever he had the pleasure of touching his organs. Despite the numbing agent, O’Brien looked incredibly uncomfortable. His head was tossed to the side, half his face buried miserably in the pillow, gritting his teeth. Sweat trickled down his temple. 

The air smelled rich, sickeningly sweet with the overwhelming scent of fresh organ meat, with a tangy layer of sour sweat. Sheffield raised his chin and took a deep drag of the scent. He had to savour it now, because God knew when – if ever – O’Brien would crumble under his incessant demands again. Sheffield didn’t know why he made such a big fuss about it – what was a little scalpel wound and open chest cavity between friends?

Sheffield wormed his way under the bottom of the ribcage and gently dug his fingers into the deep red liver. O’Brien squirmed, making a sound halfway between a moan and a choking cry. The noise made Sheffield shudder, sent a jolt of electricity down to his groin. He withdrew his hand, bringing it under his nose and inhaling the rich aroma before drawing his tongue over the blood. He saw O’Brien swallow visibly and smiled down at him.

“You taste wonderful,” he said.

O’Brien went pale.

Like a predator crouching for the kill, Sheffield leaned down over the open display of O’Brien’s chest and hovered above the glistening mass of organs. O’Brien’s eyes went wide, his pupils blown so wide that his irises had vanished. 

“What I wouldn’t give for a good mouthful,” Sheffield murmured, never breaking eye contact.

He thought for a moment that O’Brien would pass out, and fantasized about what he could get away with if he did. But he remained conscious, staring in horror and with a sickening curiosity of what Sheffield would do next. 

Although his mind swarmed with arousing images of tasting O’Brien’s most intimate flesh, he settled for licking the thin layer of blood shining on top of his small intestine. The expression of fear on O’Brien’s face was so tantalizing that he almost lost control, almost snapped and tore out anything he could get his teeth on just to see the tears and hear the sobs wracking through his mangled chest.

Sheffield composed himself and straightened up. He thought O’Brien would cry. He was a little disappointed when he didn’t.

“Have you had enough?” Sheffield asked, a little coldly. Maybe if he was mean enough he could pressure O’Brien into saying ‘no.’

But instead, O’Brien let out a small, husky whimper without meeting his gaze: “No.”

Sheffield almost came.


End file.
